He Loves You, He Loves You Not
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: The Punk Diva Ashley, comes back from her injury, to see the man she fell for, Randy, her best friend. After a kiss they shared on Smackdown, the day of her injury, she believes he loves her. When she sees him, does he feel the same way? ONESHOT


**He Loves You, He Loves you Not**

**a/n : I was pretty bored so I decided to make a one shot: hope you like it**

**enjoy...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She came through the corridor, a hood over her head. Her mind was on one certain thing. It was her time tonight, to come back from her long break. This was the hall she came through the first time she won the opportunity to make a name for herself. The same hall she met _him._ He was her first friend, the guy who actually knew she wanted to be here to wrestle. Not to parade around in a skimpy bikini, but to prove that women can be fighters. Of course she began in those bikini contests, and lingerie pillow fights. That's how all of the divas started off, even Trish Stratus. She was the eye candy of the company at the beginning, then, she kicked ass proving the Women's Division to its highest standard. 

He helped this diva learn the moves, the attitude, and the way to survive in the buisness. He was her best friend, and the only person she could fully trust in the lockeroom. He was the man she fell in love with. When she had left for the different brand, it broke her heart, and his. Both spent the night together, speaking about the future. He told her not to worry about the new brand, its the same things, except different divas. He had faith in her, and knew what she was capable of. That night, she was strong, she wanted to burst into tears, but she kept her composure. He said she was strong enough to beat every diva in the company. He gave her the strength, helped her improve on the work she needed. 

After her departure from the brand she began at, it was hell for her. Little did she know everyone would be on her back. The Divas all hated, and so did the Wrestlers. Everyone criticized her work, stating it ' sucked ' , or ' it wasn't up to WWE standards ' . Every night, this diva would go back to her hotel room, and try to call him. However, he never picked up the phone, it was always VoiceMail. She was officially alone, no one to help her, or to speak with. That was until she met Paul London, and Brian Kendrick. The two boys she would be manager for. This diva didn't like this at first, she thought Vince was putting her down in her position. It killed her to just sit outside the ring, and act like a little cheerleader. The boys were nice, and became her only friends. She thought her time was becoming brighter, and she actually was having a good time. 

Jillian, the one woman who despised her, decided to start the trouble. The attention was set on her, because of the Playboy Cover she posed for. Jillian hated not having the attention. She was the ' singer ' of the brand, and that ' stuck up ' one. No one liked her, with the exception of a few people. One night, Jillian went to the Boys, and had made up a whole plan. They put it to the work the next Friday Night. 

Ashley was invited to a celebration in the middle of the ring, for her Playboy Cover. The boys had set this up. The ring was beautifully set, with her Playboy cover in the middle, and balloons at the end of each ring post. She dressed herself in a silk black dress, cut as a V-Neck. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair curled to perfection. The boys were in the ring, and she came through the curtain, cheers surrounding the arena. The boys congradulated her, and as she hugged them, they scooped her up from the ground, setting her in their tag team finisher. Through the curtains, came Jillian. The three attacked the helpless diva, injuring her left knee. She yelped in pain, holding her knee with her two arms. She was getting attacked continuously by them, they refused to leave the ring. That is, until the familiar music of a certain person came through the speakers. The crowd was shocked at his actions, never did they expect a ' heel ' to come to the aid of this diva. 

He scared off the three devils, and went to check on the diva. Tears came down her cheeks, and her vision was blurred. He held her head, lifting it up slightly. She stared at him, with confusment. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was on Raw. A faint smile came across her tear stained face, as he helped her up from the ground. Her knee weakened, and she could barely stand. The Paramedics came through the curtains, and entered the ring. 

He stared at her, with a smirk playing his lips. She wiped the tears from her face, breathing heavily. He put his head down, his forehead nearly touching hers. His lips connected with hers for a small sweet kiss. When he pulled away, a small wink was sent to her, and all she did was stare. She never thought he would kiss her. Of course she had those strong feelings, never did she think he would return them back to her. After all, she wasn't there with him, he could have any other girl in the lockeroom, as matter of fact, any woman in the world. But, he kissed her. She didn't know whether it was for show, or if it was for real. 

He didn't come with her backstage. He never appeared at the hospital, only her few friends, and parents. The diva was out for nearly a year. She tried calling him, however, he wouldn't pick up. Her contact with him was offically gone, and she didn't know why. So, she stopped calling him, and tried taking her mind off of him. It didn't work. He was all she could think of. She never thought someone would have this affect on her. 

Now, she was traded back to this brand, Raw. He was here, she didn't know where, but he was here. A lot of people on this brand, adored her, much more than the ones at SmackDown. She liked this brand much more too. Now, she back, making her comback tonight, against Melina. She more than excited, but hid it under her black hoodie. Before she would go get ready, she needed to see him. As usual, before every match she would speak with him, and get pumped up. 

She reached the lockeroom that read ' Randy Orton ' , and knocked on the door, patiently waiting. She heard footsteps come toward the door, and she took several breathes. She kept her head down, and that's when he opened the door. 

" Yes? Can I help you?" he asked in a confused tone. 

" Lift the hood off." she slowly said in a deep voice.

" Can you tell me who you are?" he demanded. " Now, I'm the WWE Champion. "

She silently laughed at his toughness, it clearly was shown. In that same deep voice: " The hoodie, take it off." 

" God Damnit, fine." he took the hood off, and there he saw a her face, as she lifted her head up.

His eyes widened, and she simply smiled at him. It was like he was speechless because of her arrival, and she was happy just to see him. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, and shook his head. 

" Ash, you-you're here?" he stuttered, giving her a hug. " But-how?"

The Punk diva released the hug, and grinned. " Well, my knee is better, the physical therapy when great, I got traded to Raw." 

He smiled, bringing her into another hug. " I've missed you Punkie."

" I've missed you too." she said, and he let her into the Lockeroom.

He shut the door, and stared at her. She ran a hand through her short blonde streaked hair, and her arms fell to her sides. 

" So how have you been?" she asked him, and he shrugged.

" Good, you know defending this and stuff." he replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Sit." 

She sat alongside him, and faced the dumbstruck Legend Killer. 

" So, why haven't you called me Randy?" she really wanted to know, why ignored all her calls. 

He looked down, and licked his lip. " Uhh---"

" Answer the question." Ashley began. " I called you everyday, and you never found the time to call me back?"

" Look, I've been busy." he answered, looking down at his hands.

" With what?" she curiously questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

" I-Uhh- Ash--" he couldn't find the words to say it, and he just cut to the chase. " I'm getting married." 

That's when this diva's heart dropped to the floor, with her jaw too. It was like her life was blasted into pieces, just byg the cause of three words. ' I'm getting married ' . Never in her mind did it cross to her that he had someone. He never told her he had a girlfriend, or fiancee. 

" Are you serious?" she said, with a laugh.

" I'm getting married, with Samantha." he stated the name of her. " We met once you left, we've been together for a year." 

She nodded, and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed, biting her lip, holding back the tears which wanted to come down her cheeks. Randy stared at her, and he sensed something was wrong. He knew Ashley wasn't so obvious with her emotions. But, he was her best friend, and he always knew when something was wrong. He had a feeling he had just hurt her.

" Well." she sighed. " Congradulations Randy...I, should get going." she stood up from the seat, and he did the same.

" Ash, are you okay?" he said with concern.

" I'm fine.." she answered, putting her head down. 

She grabbed her bag, and made her way towards the door. She felt his hand grab her arm, pulling her to face him. She stared into his blue eyes, those she always fell for. She trailed down to see his lips, the ones he kissed her with before she left.

" I wanted to apologize for my actions at SmackDown." he started, and this caught her to listen.

" What?" 

" I kissed you, I was in the moment, and I had strong feelings for you." he confessed. " I was in love with you Ashley."

Why didn't he tell her this before? They could have been the ones getting married, not _Sam _and _him._

" Yeah, that's why your getting married." she sarcastically mumbled, and she knew he heard her. She wanted him to. 

" I couldn't wait.. anymore.." he told her, and this just set her off. 

She shook her head, and took his hand away from her. Ashley stared at him, and with all sincerity, she said:

" If you really did love me, you would have waited. When you love someone, the way you said you did, then you would have waited for me. "

He put his head down in shame, and lifted it back up. " I'm sorry.."

" Don't be, I'm sorry, for actually believing I loved you." she smartly answered. " See you around Orton."

She closed the door, and that's when one single tear fell from her eye. She walked to the end of the hallway, and slid down the wall, burrowing her face into her hands. This was the least thing she expected to happen. She thought he really did have those feelings still, love waits. And, she was denying the fact she wasn't in love with him anymore. When in reality, Ashley still loved him, she never stopped. 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**kind of sad, I guess, but I was in the mood: lol.**

**please review! thanks, hugs and kisses, michelle **


End file.
